yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Riamu Ideka
This is my first OC! Please do not edit without my permission. Enjoy reading! (This is a W.I.P) Backstory *Will change to future OC Riamu was raised to an upper-class family, being the eldest of 4. He created his first computer program at the age of 3. By the time he started elementary school, he had already made $2000 on just on games! Elementary & Middle School Riamu went to elementary school thinking everyone would be his friend. Unfortunately, he went to the same school as Musume Ronshaku* and her friends. He was bullied by them and looked like a fool to the rest of the school. In middle school, he found a friendship between him and ??? (Future OC). He also met Gema Taku who shared his love for technology but were not a match. Akari Hinata also came into his life that year. Akari was amazing. She was pretty, athletic, popular ect. Riamu instantly developed a crush on her and began watching her do things. Riamu tried to hide the fact that a 'nerd' like him was in love with an athlete, however, after a while it became a little obvious and the bullies started using her to torment Riamu. All except one bully. Hoshiko Mizudori*, had a crush on Riamu as soon as she heard he was a famous developer (She's a fame digger). She was really upset that Riamu would turn down such a pretty girl (She wanted his fame and money). She would now encourage the bullies to harass Riamu even more in revenge. Akademi High Riamu went to Akademi depressed and numb. To his surprise, he found others like him and decided to join the inventing club. As a successful member of the inventing club, he was elected leader. Riamu then changed the inventing club to the programming club. Riamu was later on hired by an unknown anime company that requested his help on a AR game known as Pretty Guardian Miyuki in the Yandere Simulator Universe. He didn't finish creating the game until the next year, however, everyone loved his game, giving him a massive reputation boost. The bullies stopped bullying him because they feared being caught by Riamu's fans. Maybe if someone was to lower his reputation so low, he would be a useful tool. If that 'someone' was a yandere, then winning their senpai would be easier... Relationships Akari Hinata: 'Riamu has had a huge crush on Akari since their first day of middle school. He has never had the courage to speak to her as he fears rejection. If he witnesses the player killing Akari, he will try and apprehend the player. 'Gema Taku: 'Gema and Riamu have been rivals ever since middle school. Last year, Riamu changed the inventing club to the programming club and Gema founded the gaming club. Secretly, Gema idolises Riamu as he helped in creating the magical girl AR game. 'Ayano Aishi: Riamu thinks Ayano is weird, creepy and not as intelligent as the rest of the club. If Riamu see's the player doing ANYTHING suspicious, then he will give her a bigger reputation penalty than a regular student and not be allowed to join his club or complete his task. ???: '''A member of the programming club. Task '''Outline: To complete Riamu's task, you have to find 5 items around the school. Quotes: "Well you see, my notebooks and electronics have gone missing. It would really help if you could find all 5 items ASAP." - Riamu's task "Really?! Thanks! Good luck in finding them!" - If the player accepts the task "Oh, its fine. Thanks anyway I guess." - If the player declines the task "Thank you so much! Feel free to drop by our club whenever you want!" - When the player completes the task Benefits: If the player completes this task, they will get +15 reputation, all the normal bonuses friends grant and the ability to join the programming club without having to have level 1 in all subjects. Club Joining: Riamu's Club is the hardest club to join. The two methods of joining are: # Get level 1 in every subject and have never been caught doing anything suspicious in front of Riamu or a club member. # Complete Riamu and all of the other club members tasks AND have never been caught doing anything suspicious in front of Riamu or a club member. Benefits: If you join the programming club, you will be able to 'help the student blog' meaning that you can change blog posts put on by students and lower their reputation. You can also hack the security cameras and phones more easily. THIS IS A W.I.P, THERE WILL BE MORE COMING SOON Category:OCs Category:Classroom 3-2 Category:3rd Years Category:Males Category:Heterosexual Category:Teacher's Pet Category:Students Category:The Programming Club